Femme Fatale
by FantabulouslyExtraordinary
Summary: SwanQueen Smutshot! Seriously though, sexytimes ahead. First time writer. You've been warned.


Femme Fatale

Disclaimer: I own neither of these two lovely ladies, though if I did Once would probably need to be on HBO….

Unbetaed. All mistakes are, in fact, my own.

Sorryyyy! This is like the 3rd time I've posted this… I kept messing something really obvious up and it was driving me insane… Last time, I swear. Really, first fic ever. I apologize profusely for my incompetence…..

Emma had gotten a call from the mayor's office earlier that day requesting her presence at an urgent meeting with Mayor Mills. Emma had no real desire to obey orders given by the town's mayor, nor did she wish to be at Regina's home at 9:30pm on a Friday evening when she had plenty of other things to occupy her time, drinking at Granny's with friends or possibly trying to figure out a way to extricate Mary Margaret from the impossible situation she'd landed in with David. Emma couldn't understand why they couldn't have had the meeting earlier in the day, but she figured that it was just another one of Regina's tactics to assert her authority and do whatever the hell she wanted to, however, Emma was nothing if not curious. She wondered if this might be a meeting with other public officials, or something of a more sinister nature.

Emma, wearing her usual leather jacket, tank top and tight jeans, drove over to Regina's house, knocking on the door at 9:30 on the dot. Regina opened the door, her classic smirk poised on her deliciously red lips.

"Come in Sherriff Swan." Regina said as she stepped back from the doorway to allow Emma to enter. Emma immediately took notice of the amount of cleavage Regina was displaying in her tight gray blouse, which contrasted with her otherwise prim pantsuit. Emma briefly wondered why she was even noticing the mayor's assets to begin with, but she dismisses it quickly telling herself that Regina had made it obvious enough that it would be a difficult thing not to notice. Emma wasn't quite sure what it was, but something seemed different about Regina… About her tone of voice, the way she held herself… Emma couldn't pinpoint the difference, but she was convinced that something was amiss. Despite her reservations Emma followed Regina into her home office.

Upon entering the room Emma asked, "Ok, what's this about Madame Mayor? Is anyone else going to be at this meeting?" Regina had perched herself on the edge of her desk; the smirk, which had temporarily faded, returned in full force as Regina replied,

"Oh no, dear, this meeting is of a…. Private nature."

"I don't know what you're trying to say. Is this about Henry or something? Because I've only been seeing him on your terms, honestly I—" Emma began gushing; she had no desire to have her visiting rights with Henry taken away, as meager as they already were.

"Shhh." Regina said, effectively cutting Emma off. "This isn't about Henry, I assure you."

"What's it about then?" Emma demanded sharply.

"This is about you Sheriff Swan. All about you." Regina purrs.

Emma again felt that something just wasn't right, but failed to make her getaway in favour of mentally preparing herself to stand and fight whatever barrage of criticism she believed the mayor had lined up for her. Instead Emma was caught off guard when Regina pushed herself off of the desk and began stalking toward Emma in an overtly predatory manner, that smirk continued to mesmerize Emma entirely. Before she realized what was happening Emma found that she was walking slowly backwards as Regina got perilously closer until Emma's back finally made contact with the wall, ripping her from her stupor. Emma quickly realized that she had lost any high ground she might have previously possessed and Regina took this opportunity to make Emma feel even more imprisoned by placing her hands on either side of Emma head. Regina was wearing her impossibly high heels, as usual, that allowed her to be at least and inch taller than Emma, so as she leaned her head in closer, Emma was forced to look up at her. Emma was dumbstruck, she thought she knew what was happening, but was too unwilling to entertain that idea, so instead she said the first, and most obvious thing that came to mind, "W-what are you doing?" she stammered.

"Perhaps you haven't noticed Ms. Swan, but I own this town and what I want, I get."

"I don't care if you are the mayor, I'm the new sheriff in town and I won't allow myself to be controlled by you!"

"Sheriff Swan, Sheriff Swan," Regina said shaking her head from side to side, "If only you knew how many times I've heard those exact same words before. Right before I overcame a challenge."

"Is that what you think I am? Just another challenge? Like Graham perhaps?" Emma spat out, unwilling to give in so easily, despite the fact she couldn't take her eyes of off the mayor's gorgeous and enticing lips. Emma expected the mayor to be taken aback by Emma's knowledge of her affair with the former sheriff, but instead Regina seemed more amused than anything else.

"So you're aware that I've always had a… Close relationship with the sheriff's office, are you?"

"Maybe then you did, but things are different now that I'm in charge and I'm not going to give in to you just so that you can corrupt the operations of my office —" Emma tried again to throw accusations at Regina, but it only cause the fire in the mayors eyes to burn brighter.

"Oh, darling, I'm looking to corrupt far more than just the operations of your office." Regina growled, cutting Emma off yet again, and then without warning Regina leaned in further crushing their lips together in a frenzied kiss. The only coherent thought that managed to reach Emma's mind was that the lips that she hasn't been able to keep her eyes off of all evening were on her own now and, gawd, they felt even more incredible than they looked. Regina bit Emma's bottom lip demanding access and Emma granted it willingly. Emma knew she should stop. She knew that if it went any future there would be no turning back. She knew that after this Regina would possess her and the fight to resist her control would be over, but despite all of that she couldn't seem to pull herself away. Regina pressed their bodies together and began exploring beneath Emma's tank top with demanding touches. Emma moaned softly into the kiss as Regina cupped her breast over her bra. Then, all of a sudden, the attention ceased.

"Follow me Sheriff." Regina instructed. Emma, temporarily incapable of both speech and comprehensible thought, dumbly followed Regina to a door, which resembled a closet door, but when opened revealed a steep and narrow stairwell with another door at the top. Regina deftly began ascending the narrow flight of stairs while Emma willingly followed. At the top of the stairs was another door, which Regina swiftly opened. As Emma entered what appeared to be a bedroom at the top of the stairs she thought that this well hidden room, which had no other doors, must be the place Regina usually brought people under such circumstances. Emma didn't get much time to think about it, though, because as soon as Regina removed her suit jacket her lips latched onto Emma's neck. Regina pushed Emma's red leather jacket down her arms as her lips moved lower on her neck. Suddenly Regina bit down, hard, marking Emma. Emma moaned, unconsciously rocking her hips forward. Emma felt Regina smirk into her neck. Regina pulled back only to pull Emma's tank top over her head, deftly remove her bra then pull her jeans roughly down her hips as Emma kicks them the rest of the way off. This accomplished Regina pushed Emma back onto the queen sized bed located in the center of the room. Regina straddled Emma's hips and pins both of Emma's arms above her head. Leaning down close to her face Regina said with conviction, "You're going to be begging me soon." As an after thought she added, "And don't move your arms, I'll be terribly disappointed if you force me to tie you up." She immediately and skillfully began sucking and biting Emma's left breast while pinching the other between her thumb and forefinger. "Uuuhhhh.." Emma moaned, more loudly this time, she felt her arousal begin to pool between her legs as she writhed beneath Regina. Regina switched, her attentions to the other breast. "R-Regina… Please…." Emma did indeed beg despite her extreme desire not to give Regina the satisfaction, she'd come to the conclusion that it was a little too late for resistance anyway. Regina paused in her ministrations briefly to say, "Sorry, Sheriff Swan, I don't believe I heard you." The ever present smirk mocked Emma ceaselessly. "Please Regina…. Please… I need… Ahh!" Emma is unable to finish as Regina has returned to her neck, biting her sharply at her pulse point. "What do you need Emma?" She asked her voice deep, dark and full of lust. "I-I need you… I need you to fuck me!" As Emma said this Regina cupped her center through her panties "My, my Ms. Swan. We are wet, aren't we? And the fun hasn't even really begun yet." "Please… Regina…." Emma continued to beg, she wanted to touch Regina so badly, but couldn't risk having the intoxicating woman on top of her stop her ministrations simply because Emma couldn't keep her hands to herself. Emma felt completely helpless; she couldn't remember ever wanting, no, needing anything else so badly in her entire life. Regina pulled back from her attentions to Emma's neck skimming down her body as she slid Emma's panties off, leaving her completely naked and exposed. Even here Regina had the upper hand as she was still mostly clothed. "What did you say you wanted me to do?" Regina whispered slyly in Emma ear, her fingers ran the length of Emma's slit, as she teased Emma mercilessly with both light touches and her words. "Please fuck me…." Emma barely managed to whimper, as she writhed under Regina. "I think I can manage that…" Regina said in a tone that could've been mistaken for being coy if it hadn't been followed by Regina slamming two fingers roughly into Emma. "Yeesss!" Emma cried out as Regina continued to thrust roughly inside of her. Emma's hips bucked widely as Regina refused to set a constant rhythm with her thrusting, further frustrating the blond. Eventually Regina did set a pace and Emma could feel herself growing perilously close to climax. She moaned out, "Oooh, fuck Regina… So close…." And suddenly the thrusting stopped. Emma whined pathetically as Regina removed her fingers from Emma, positioning them just above her opening. "To whom do you belong, Sheriff Swan?" Regina asked. "W-What…?" Emma asked her brain foggy and unable to focus on anything beyond having been so close. "I asked you a question, Sheriff. And I expect an answer before I give you what we both know you desperately need. Now tell me, to whom do you belong?" Regina repeated impatiently. "You. You!" Emma replied frantically needing more than anything to climax. "I belong to you Regina!" "That's just what I wanted to hear." The thought flitted through Emma's mind that the smirk gracing those extremely red lips, which have somehow magically remained flawless throughout their encounter, had never looked more sinister. Regina entered her yet again, at a faster pace. Emma felt herself losing control quickly, then Regina skillfully ran her thumb over Emma's clit and Emma came undone, screaming Regina's name.

When Emma managed to make her way back to earth she was overcome by the need to feel Regina's skin pressed against her own. Regina was still straddling her hips and was still altogether too clothed for Emma's liking.

"Suck." Regina commanded, holding out the fingers she had just used to fuck Emma senseless. Emma dutifully took them into her mouth. Sucking and licking her own juices off of Regina's long, seemingly delicate digits. Removing her fingers Regina said, "I don't think you're quite finished here, Ms. Swan."As she unbuttoned her top and removed it revealing a lacy, black bra. Emma, needing to touch Regina, grabbed for the button on her trousers. Emma could clearly see the desire and lust burning in Regina eyes. Regina swiftly got off of the bed discarding of her pants and bra. Regina returned to the bed and moved to straddle Emma once more, but Emma had a different idea. Just as the mayor was slightly off balance Emma grabbed her and switched their position, laying her entire body atop that of the now somewhat frazzled mayor. The mayor seemed about to protest, but opted instead for stating blandly, "You'll pay for this, you know."

To which Emma snarkily replied, "You never know, Madame Mayor, I might like that." She then went on to plants open mouthed kisses down Regina's body headed for the place Emma knew her tongue was most needed. Reaching Regina's hip Emma nipped at the area just above her panties, causing the brunette to squirm beneath her. Emma then took Regina's black, lace panties between her teeth and seductively pulled them down Regina's legs. Emma kissed up Regina's thighs, and then nuzzled Regina's center with her nose. Emma quickly becomes intoxicated by Regina's scent, but is snapped out of her reverie by Regina demanding, in a curt, but slightly breathless voice, "Do not tease me, Ms. Swan."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Emma replied looking up at Regina with a glint in her eye. Keeping eye contact, Emma ran her tongue up Regina's slit, causing the mayor to throw her head back and arch into the touch. As Regina's body relaxed back into its original pose Emma took note of the fact that Regina was biting her lip. That only confirmed Emma's theory the mayor was more than ready to come. Emma licked and sucked at Regina's clit with a rhythm that finally extracted a moan from the controlling mayor. The idea that the mayor, who was also so prim and proper, was coming apart beneath her drove Emma wild. She entered Regina first with two fingers, then with three, thrusting into her at a slow but steady pace. Regina came with a soundless scream, clutching the sheet, as she met every one of Emma's thrusts. As she returned to earth from her euphoric high, she sneered up at Emma and the fear returned to Emma's heart. Regina sat up, forcing Emma to move off of her as she said nonchalantly, "That was lovely Sheriff Swan, now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to be getting Henry ready for bed. At the bottom of the staircase we ascended to get here there is a door to the backyard. Kindly use that on your way out. I do _so _hope we can find the time to do this again, dear." And with that the mayor was up and collecting her clothing. She was dressed before Emma even got the chance to get off of the bed and Regina slammed the door hastily on her way out. Resignedly Emma allowed herself to fall back on to the bed. "What the hell have I just gotten myself into?" She wondered aloud as she tried to figure out how she'd missed seeing that second door on their way up.


End file.
